Hades
Koagorath (sometimes as Kaggorath) was a demiprince of Resurrection and King of UnDead. He is also named "Prince of the Daedra Lords". Koagorath is remains of Atmoran Prince Rasmanl, who are from the Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions. His realm of Oblivion is the "Darkness Void" or known as Darkness of Hell or Deadman's Hell. He was of the weakest daedra, but he is one of powerful of the demiprinces which he was allied, Peryite. Koagorath was said that he created the House of Horrors for he tried that his rival, Boethiah turned traitor against his loyal brothers, Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. But he failed as the House of Horrors cursed Koagorath. Some said that Koagorath suffered madness as his soul was traveled to Sheogorath's realm of Oblivion, the Shivering Isles. He is the father of son Nichelag and daughter Malefic. Background and personality Koagorath had male gender, just like other known-demi princes like Fa-Nuit-Hen and Morihaus. He is traditionally depicted as a undead warlord-like King, with Undead armor that described as the King. According to his followers, Koagorath acts the most overtly out of all the DemiPrinces. He appears to enjoy suffer and pain, and his cults often stage huge tournaments to the death to win the Prince's favor.Koagorath's Madness Even among scholars, who frequently reject the common notion that Daedra are all demons, Koagorath is very evil with madness. He like death and destruction and resurrection. Koagorath had long-time rival of both Boethiah and Molag Bal. He considered one of the weak of the Daedra, like Peryite but he was one of the most powerful demiprince; even other demi-princes considers Koagorath powerful, strongest and dangerous and he was given the nickname, "King of Demi-Princes" but Koagorath himself never took that title. History Merethic Era In the late Merethic Era, a group of Atmorans, led by Ysgramor, left their homeland called Atmora and sailed to Tamriel due to the presence of a civil war in Atmora. The most popular Atmoran Prince Rasmanl, sided and joined Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, who survived and returned to Atmora. After being defeated by the elves, the wounded Hicheth, Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar returned to Atmora which the civil war had ended. Remaniil recovered and become one of the leaders alongside with and as Ysgramor's Lieutenant called the Five Hundred Companions and return to Tamriel, a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 Rasmanl was involved during Day of Final Passage and later as the Nordic-Falmer War; he Expansion and Elven slaughter by the Five Hundred ended with the final breath of Ysgramor. It is said to have been seen all over Tamriel as a huge dark storm, and left even the fiercest warriors grieving. Ysgramor was adopted Remaniil and thus he was now member of the his dynasty. Ysgramor said to be first ruler of Kingdom of Skyrim and with Rasmanl, which aged youngest age of about nineteen was given the Jarlship of was going to be Whiterun Hold, Rasmanl the rank as the first world-known Jarl of Whiterun. Remaniil then reigned with Ysgramor's behave, about sixteen years until Jarl Rasmanl's death, possibility was assassinated by Elves (now called the Falmar). Remaniil's son, Rhyrlill was succeeded him. After Rasmanl's death with his soul rested known as Sovngarde. Long after his death, a group of known as the Nercomancers broke into his tomb and evil-self was summoned and which become known as Koagorath.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl Similar when Trinimac become Malacath. Second Era During the exodus of the start of Septim Empire, Koagorath created his own plane of oblivion and was start completed, he than start to become ruler of the all Undead; and start rival with Boethiah and Molag Bal, even though the two Daedric Princes who at rival with each other, started to made a alliance to destroy and defeated Koagorath back to his plane of oblivion. Fourth Era After almost three eras since Koagorath defeated. Many rumors that his undead small army reaches all across Tamriel. When the Second Septim Dynasty was re-born by Emperor Cephorus Septim III, Cyrodiilic Army defeated the Undead Army who was stationed and waited in Cyrodiil. With Cyrodiil out of the question, he failed multiple times through out Tamriel. In 4E 192, Marisya Septim, born Marisya Golden-Cloak and later Empress of Cyrodiil, went to crusade and travel to Koagorath's plane of oblivion to deal with Koagorath. Upon Marisya Septim and Koagorath met, the two went to duel. Koagorath was too powerful and severe wounded Marisya, with she was growing weak and contuining dueling. Marisya use her thu'um against Koagorath. The wounded Marisya then saved by ghostly Rasmanl before Koagorath about to end her, both Marisya Septim and Rasmanl finally defeated Koagorath.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil Fifth Era The return of Koagorath sparked rumors in Cyrodiil and Tamriel, even it starting the rumors sometimes after Marisya Septim's death and turned into the Goddess Marisya. Plenty small bands of Undead rumored and spotting all over Tamriel. During the Fifth Era or Koagorath calls it, the return or the darkness era. The return of Koagorath considered Marisya that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marisya Septim's descendants went exinst after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. He appointed his new commander, Tauraril Athan, now called Athan to seek to deal with his grandson. Koagorath's plans were foiled. Koagorath was forced to confront and woundedly Marisya Septim one-on-one and Koagorath was defeated. His invasion, also sack the Imperial city and killed of almost half of the Cyrodiil population. Appearance Koagorath's appearance as mainly a powerful undead draugr who have only heard his name and of his Sphere.It only appears after his mortal-life's death. He often appears on Nirn as a undead-like warlord king, in skeleton-like uniform from Dragon bones. The re-appears in Fourth Era after being defeated during the Second Era, as a skeleton or draugr-like warlord king. Upon being defeated by Marisya Septim, the appears of his facial explains that he had gray hair, being that while his real-life death and appears as demiprince, his appearance as gray-hair king. Plane of Oblivion Koagorath's realm in Oblivion is called the Darkness Void also known as, Darkness of Hell and Deadman's Hell. Darkness Hell describes darkness, ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly burns, and yet the air is beyond freezing similar to Coldharbour. It also said that the Darkness Hell been a home to the Undead. Given the title and power of rulership of Undead, Koagorath was only sent his undead army to Tamriel. Artifacts Staff of Koagorath Similar to Staff of Sheogorath, it also describe as a Koagorath's symbol of rulership of all Undead and his realm. The origins of the Staff is quiet familiar to Sheogorath's staff by Koagorath's. Harald Story-Teller, author of it's own book of the Staff, it said that the staff was given the power of summon, raise and commanded the undead. It also said that the Staff was temporary used and held by "The Wolf Queen" Potema Septim.The Staff of Koagorath Cuirass of the Undead Koagorath's most powerful artifact is the Cuirass of the Undead, which its power grants the wearer invulnerability to most common magical attacks and forms of drain health, protects the wearer from fire, magicka, and casts a Shield. It also granted by Koagorath as his champion and giving them immortality. The Phenom's Mask The most famous feature of Koagorath is his own mask of the Phenom. This mask is to immune to disease and poison and when health is low, it has a chance to heal wearer and damage nearby enemies. The mask removed from Koagorath when he was defeated by Marisya Golden-Cloak, later Empress Marisya Septim. Koagorath also had the mask because of his hiding of the face, but Marisya Septim removal of the mask that his face is old, blind eyes, white hair, possibility when he was immortal and maybe over 200 years old.The Madness of Koagorath Sword of Undead King Soultrapper The famous weapon, the Soultrapper or mainly known as "Spear of Souls" had appeared both and . It was that during the events in Morrowind, it was lightly similar to the Hircine's Spear of the Hunter. But it's had a gold blade with 2 sided blades, with a Black gripping. The enchanting unique weapon that does that paralyze, Casts Soul Trap on the target for five seconds, Banish, and Turn Undead. It was used both the Hero of Kvatch and the Nerevarine. Some scholars say that the Spears was made way before Koagorath was made. In the events in Morrowind, the Nerevarine was rewarded a Soultrapper spear by Boethiah after the quest "Soultrapper". In Oblivion, the Soultrapper returns when the Hero of Kvatch was rewarded the Soultrapper by Koagorath after the quest, "The Last Soul". Quests Morrowind Oblivion Skyrim Trivia *Upon the first confrontation between Marisya Septim and Koagorath, he mention of having been with Ysgramor and the return. *The name of Koagorath means In Burn which means "Kill". But the pronouncing was "Kaggorath" or Kag-gor-ath, but it appears of the name Koagorath. Gallery Notes Appearances * * *